


We Can Be Happy

by goddess_of_time_and_magic



Category: Ghost Adventures (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Dysfunctional Family, Family, Family Angst, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Gay Love, Gay family, Horror, Love, M/M, Nak - Freeform, Nakota!Family, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-25 23:37:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18712003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddess_of_time_and_magic/pseuds/goddess_of_time_and_magic
Summary: Zak, Nick, and Dakota have a moment of family time and peace after the hell they had been through.





	We Can Be Happy

**Author's Note:**

> You can find the moodboard to go with this small oneshot on my Tumblr: https://ghxstadvxntxres.tumblr.com/post/184654307844/zak-bagans-nick-groff-dakota-laden-nakota

Nick couldn’t remember a time when he ever felt this happy. He stared out of their home, watching as two wolves roughly played with each other (the one pure black and much larger than the small dark brown pup). The large black wolf nipped gently at the pup’s jaw before giving a loud sniffle and a yip. In response, the pup yowled loudly, growling ferociously. A large black paw quickly put an end to the noise by pushing the pup’s muzzle down into the grass, snarling softly. The pup gave a whimper of apologies and the paw came off of him. 

“Easy, Dakota,” Nick called out to the pup.

The black wolf snapped its large head up to Nick and he could see a smile form on the animals’ muzzle. Shutting his brown eyes, Nick pulled on the wolf constantly sitting in the back of his head; the beast awakening with ease. When he opened his eyes, he was much lower to the ground and at eye level with black wolf. 

The smell of mahogany flooded his nose and it made his whole body tremble with want and need and love. It belonged to the black wolf, Nick’s mate. Under it, Nick could make out the smell of vanilla and knew it to belong to the pup, their “son.” Practically prancing forward, Nick came to the black wolf first, who bowed its head slightly and gave Nick a lick to his jaw. Nick nuzzled into the black wolf’s face, sending out waves of adoration through their mental length.

 _Zak_ …, Nick called out to the black wolf. 

 _Nick_ …, Zak replied with his own wave of adoration. 

The pup gave a yelp, wanting attention from his parents, and Nick snapped his head to Dakota. Up close, Nick could see the scar on Dakota’s face, which zigzagged down from his left ear and along his jawline. It made a shock of pain go through Nick and Zak felt it. Leaning down, Nick gave the pup a slight shove and a large lick up its face. The fur on Dakota’s face stuck, giving him a large cowlick and making the scar disappear for a few moments. A smug look appeared on Dakota’s face as a result and Nick chortled. Zak shook his head, chuckling deeply.

They had been through hell over the last few months:

First, it had been Nick trying to deal with the divorce from his ex-wife. 

Second, she had threatened to expose Nick and the rest of GAC for the supernatural creatures they were. She almost succeeded and even had a group of hunters chase after them. That was when Nick and Zak found Dakota in Minnesota, huddled in a box behind a diner eating from the garbage. The pair grew attached to the pup, along with the rest of their Crew, and the pup refused to leave their side. 

Third, the hunters attacked them all in the middle of the night, taking Dakota from them. The pain between Zak and Nick was heartwrenching. 

Fourth, they went after the hunters to get Dakota back, but it resulted in Dakota being hurt despite the fact that Zak and Nick now had the pup back with them. One of the hunters took a silver knife to the side of Dakota’s face, threatening to the pair that he would kill the pup. Despite, Jay’s herbal medicine and care, Dakota would forever have the scar in both his wolf and human form.

Fifth, the hunters were killed (much to Zak and Nick’s enjoyment after tearing their throats out) and they could return to their tv show and lives again, but it was difficult because they were gone for so long. 

They had been through hell, but made it through in almost one piece. 

How many nights did Zak or Nick wake up screaming from the nightmares of the hunters? How many times did the pair have to sleep beside Dakota, making sure he was safe? How many times could they have died?

For now, they were safe and, as Nick looked at Zak and saw the smile on his wolfish face, he could tell all would be well. 


End file.
